


Date with a Chat

by TypoTigress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Marichat, no identity reveal, non-canon tiger miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypoTigress/pseuds/TypoTigress
Summary: Adrien wasn't expecting his feelings to get turned upside down when an akuma came hunting around the school, but after witnessing an astonishing moment of bravery from Marinette, he's left struggling with the concepts of love and friendship, where the two lines end, and what is more important.In turn, Marinette is completely clueless of the attention she drew upon herself, and when an all-too-familiar box of black and red shows up in her room  she's not sure what to make of the situation.---No character reveals planned, nor changes to character relationships.  Should be a one-off story but I'm also unsure how it will go as a whole.  Silly and cute Marichat fluff to be had.





	1. Chapter 1

The girl Adrien was comforting at that moment was more terrified than sad now, for her eyes saw the glistening, black butterfly coming for her.

She had just lost her father not too long ago, and so was still fragile. Adrien alongside a few friends had gathered around to comfort her when she broke down in one of the back halls. He was sitting on the ground with her in a tight hug, he half knew her pain, he still didn't know if his mother was alive or not, but it was close enough.

And when the damned akuma showed up, his reaction was to protect her, just bringing his shoulder around and glared at it as if that would do anything. Everyone else started to see it one by one. Some panic ensued. The girl started to cling to him out of fear as everyone there started to run.

Except one girl.

"NO!" Marinette yelled. She was standing in the way, flailing her arms about to shoo it away. "No! No! NO!"

She was just as mad as Adrien that Hawk Moth would take advantage of someone suffering such tragic loss. Somehow, her dance with it was working, buying some seconds for Adrien to shift further into the way, and to get his feet under him so he could help the girl leave this place. Unfortunately she was too overwhelmed to stand.

He realized then how dumb it was of him to stay. He was risking getting akumatized, and then what? Would he be able to resist? Would Hawk Moth know he was Chat Noir in that instant? What kind of monster would he become?

He then watched with fear for Marinette. With what she was doing – she was to be the one to turn next, wasn't she?

"Just go away, you nasty bug!" she yelled.

"Marinette! Run!" he shouted. It was what he planed to do, but the girl was latched on well and he couldn't bring himself to just shove her away. All he could do was watch and wait for the inevitable.

Marinette had the same thoughts go through her head, she should have just ducked away like everyone else did, wait and watch for the akuma to land, and sweep in moments later as Ladybug to nip this case in the bud. But she was filled with too much need to protect the girl, so she didn't. She just kept swatting at it with her hands.

Then contact. The back of her hand smacked it with a soft pat, and in that instant both she and Adrien held their breaths. The akuma however didn't take hold, just now fluttered about in a dizzy swirl like any other flying insect knocked from the air.

Marinette narrowed her eyes and a new level of confidence filled her. "I'm not scared of you, Hawk Moth..."

As Adrien watched, his jaw started to drop, his eyes were focused souly on Marinette now, at the determination in her face to protect their friend from the power of an evil man. In that moment of hearing her statement, Adrien's heart saw Marinette.

He then had sudden inspiration as he turned to the girl in his arms.

"El, don't be afraid," he said, calm and soft as he held her closer. "I know you're scared, I know you're sad. But don't be afraid, it's going to be okay..."

She was shaking of course, but somehow startled enough by the request that she reset. It wasn't intentional. It wasn't the motivation. She just couldn't process anymore, and that was enough to forget the emotions for just long enough.

The akuma backed off. It was still unsteady after getting struck by Marinette, and now there was two people who's emotions repelled it.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here!" Marinette demanded, putting further pressure onto it and herded out the open window, shutting it promptly and rushed along the line to ensure the other windows were also closed.

Adrien and the girl sank into each other for a moment with relief, then Marinette came back and knelt alongside. She took the girls tear stained face in her hands, giving the warmest smile.

"Everything is okay now."

"Oh, Marinette..." the girl whimpered, emotions coming back around, and she left Adrien's arms for Marinette's, getting a tender kiss on the forehead in the process. "I'm sorry..."

"None of this is your fault," she replied, a soft smile upon her face that only Adrien could see. "It's okay now. Breath..."

They were the only ones left in that stretch of the hall. No one else saw what Adrien saw. And although her words were for the girl, they had an effect on him too. He then could tell that Marinette was trembling some, most likely as shaken up as he from this, but it just elevated her more in his eyes as they comforted the girl together.

"That was awesome, Marinette," he breathed when their eyes finally met. She seemed to have been impacted, and blinked a few times as he held her blue gaze. Or perhaps it was because she was blinking back some tears. But a smile did started to grace her face, much like the blush she now took on.

However, their friend came first, and they did all they could to keep her calm and comfortable.

Voices could be heard returning a few minutes later, most of which wondering if it was safe, or if Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up. It was too hard to explain exactly what happened after people fled, Adrien and Marinette were stacking their stories differently, but people easily accepted that the akuma just flew away and so just left it at that.

* * *

Walking away from the event was no easy task, nor was it something Adrien really wanted to do. Things calmed down, the group of friends were doing friend things together and bolstering El while they were at it. But during this time Adrien was extra quiet. He was also hovering around closer to Marinette than normal – just taking the open spaces as people wandered, and carried on with conversations he was involved in, maybe slipping in and out of one's she was in.

He had no idea who Marinette really was. Ladybug had not crossed his mind in any way during this time. No, he was just suddenly fascinated by her. It was like he saw her for the first time. And this feeling wasn't about to go away.

Fencing later that day kept his focus, but once home and given some time to drift, that moment came right back. Like electricity flowing through his chest. She was so brave. She put herself at risk for others. She wasn't afraid of Hawk Moth. And was there more to her that was overlooking this whole time? This kick he felt was April 12th* all over again! Why was he so attracted to strength? _No, attracted wasn't the right word here_ , he would tell him self.

"You've been very odd since that akuma," Plagg said, startling him from his trance.

"What?"

"Exactly." Plagg then flitted over to him, Adrien was laying out on his bed staring at the ceiling this whole time. "What's on your mind?"

"Ummm..."

What as on his mind? Nothing too exact. Just felt like he was swimming through a sea of various thoughts and concepts.

"Marinette hit an akuma and didn't get akumatized," he finally blurted. "You saw that, right?"

Plagg blinked at him some. "Actually, I was hiding and trying to not be squished."

"Oh... right. But she did... how did she not get affected by it?" He was propped up on his elbows now.

Plagg shrugged. "I don't know. Akumas can only affect people with strong negative emotions. She just must not have been in the right mood."

"I suppose... She was angry, but it was _-at-_ Hawk Moth..." Adrien let his head fall back onto the bed.

"SooOOOOooo... That means you're thinking about Marinette, huh?" Plagg teased as he came closer, showing off that impish expression.

Adrien rolled his eyes and roll onto his side. "No, not like that..."

"Uh huuuuh..."

But Plagg did have him pegged. In some ways he was thinking of her more than normal. This blatant remark made it worse now, putting the concepts of love at the forefront of his mind. And now he was comparing his feelings to different people, trying hard to justify what he was experiencing towards Marinette as something else all together. What was going on??

No. He LOVED Ladybug. She was his everything. He stuck his flag into that hill and would die upon it.

But it hurt.

It was a lonely hill.

And now something elsewhere caught his eye, making him doubt it was the only place he belonged.

"You're brooding again," Plagg was kind enough to announce.

Adrien quickly got to his feet in a frustrated huff and stormed away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower!"

* * *

Maybe it wasn't love at all, not how he thought of it...

The extra hot shower seemed to help still his mind, giving him a chance to think differently about the situation, and to shed off other thoughts muddling it. He had a lot to figure out still, but thus far he let himself settle on the fact that he loved Ladybug. But he also loved Marinette. And neither to the two extremes he had previously placed them.

Ladybug was Ladybug, there was nothing to explain there.

But Marinette was that one dear friend he valued in his life. The one that kept some order to their lives, even though it seemed her's was chaotic. He never took advantage of it like others did, but she was the one you could go and talk with about anything. She was the one that you could count on to care when you were having a bad day. She paid attention to those close to her even when they were just in the background.

Marinette was the definition of a true friend.

Ladybug was also a friend, but in light of what Marinette stood for, she hardly cast a shadow right now. And if he thought too hard about it, their type of friendship only made him angry.

Maybe Plagg was right. Romance was overrated.

He was splitting his thoughts over homework, trying to keep distracted and trying to escape the mundane that was French history.

He resigned himself to just distance himself from it all for a time. When he would see Ladybug, he'd try and not be his possessive self, he'd treat her how he did any other friend. And as for Marinette, he would find it hard to write her off as anything more than a friend.

It would be tough, but he would just wait it out and see how he truly felt over the coming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* April 12 is just a made up date for Origins-Stoneheart, purely for narrative._  
>  El is also just a random character for narrative.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how this is going to turn out, but of the recent story ideas I started, this is the one that kept coming to the forefront of my mind over the last three weeks, I suspect maybe 4 chapters in the end, and I should be posting a new one every other week or so till done.  
>  Comments and Critique are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thrilled you guys seem to have really liked the first chapter! So I'll just post the next a little early...  
> But LOL, now with the pressure on, I hope I don't disappoint! ^.^;

Adrien didn't think his passiveness would be obvious – just showing up to do his part and internally distancing himself from his Ladybug– but after about three weeks...

"Pound it," he said smirking, holding his fist out as it was customary for them to do. Ladybug faithfully answered.

Today's trouble didn't involve an akuma, just apprehending a serial burglar that had been evading the police for some time now, so there was no need to use their unique powers, and thus no timer carrying the other away.

"Chat Noir, can I talk with you?" she said.

"Sure."

She then nodded for them to leave, and he followed her off to some distant rooftop away from cameras and people.

"What is it, M'lady?"

She seemed very unsure as she looked at him. "Forgive me, I'm failing on how to ask something without being overly blunt or coming off wrong."

He raised a brow, then gave a smile and shrug, the staff stretched across his shoulders. "Just ask, and I'll keep an open mind."

"Well... I'd ask if you were mad at me... but you are doing a good job of hiding it if you are."

Of course, it wasn't what he expected and his face fell.

"I did say I didn't know how to ask it," she reminded, filling the silence he left.

He studied her and saw she was sincere. Then laughed lightly as he looked to the ground. "No. I'm not mad at you."

"Then... what happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been so... or rather not so..." She was struggling with how to put it. It would seem this was troubling her for a while now.

"Modest?" he offered, and it was as good a word as any for her.

Chat couldn't help himself.

With a smile and flirty shift in his stance he said: "M'lady, what would you say if I was moving on, and have found another worthy of my affections?"

"I'd say, if you were trying to make me jealous, it's not working."

He didn't seem very amused although held the pose he was in.

"Really, Chat? Is that true?" she stated with surprise, seeming to be invested in him for once. It sort of hurt.

He shifted again, this time more relaxed as he leaned on the staff. "No, not entirely. You're still the Bugaboo I love."

He was trying to be casual, but watching her for any reaction, trying to understand what was going on here, and she likewise. About all he could gather was her mild annoyance at the pet name. Or maybe confused, like him.

"I just have a lot I am dealing with, Ladybug," he then said in a dryer tone, and that caught her off guard for it was the tone she knew him to use when being truthful. But he continued to look at her with the same love he always had.

"I'm... Sorry, Chat Noir. I didn't know..." she said, looking worried and unsure.

"Know? Know what?" he asked and picked himself up. "Fortunately it's nothing serious. Just, life... Or... are you saying you know something about me?"

He did scowl slightly at the thought.

"No. I don't know anything about you."

"Because you do know the identities of Rena Rouge and Carapace..."

"No, Chat Noir, I don't know who you are," she said firmly. Her expression softened slightly and so did her voice when she knew she had his attention. "Master Fu never told me who you were."

"Okay then," he replied, processing it still. "That is how it's suppose to be."

"...Yes..."

He didn't like her hesitation. It tainted a fact he knew from day one: They were not suppose to expose their identities to anyone, including each other – and that was made clear by her, Plagg and Master Fu. But was she doubting it now? He never liked it, just because it was a wall between him and her. He thought for a split second about pursuing it more, maybe finally get somewhere, but he was still too unsure about a lot of things.

He put on that smile, the one that he mastered for the camera, the one that happened to make him appear confident and cocky when in the mask.

"Well, that's settled then. Was there anything else you wished to talk with me about, M'lady?"

"Um, no. I just wanted to make sure things were okay between us," she replied.

"And they are," he said stepping forward to put a hand on her shoulder. "We are still friends." He watched and felt the relief she had. And with that, he was about to leave.

"Kitty," she said when he had already turned his back. "I'm sorry things are difficult for you right now."

He gave her a true smile over his shoulder.

"If you ever need a friend to talk with..." She just left it with that, and a loving smile.

He considered it. Deeply. It was a fundamental of friendship she was offering him, something he was hungry for and knew he needed.

And there the fragments he had been picking up aligned. He finally figured out the flaw in their relationship. Why this all was so confusing and painful. He had been feeling like they were growing distant for some time now, even before the start of this tale. But in reality it was always a chasm, he just imagined it differently. And to fill it at this point would require a bend in the one rule they had to follow by. They couldn't be true friends under the current circumstances, could they? And he really wanted something more from her on top of it all.

The disappointment must have shown on his face, because she looked concerned again.

"I appreciate that, Bugaboo," he said distantly. "Same. But I think we both know the limits to that."

Ouch. Hearing it felt more harsh than intended. And for both.

She lowered her head. "I do..."

Damage done, he inadvertently sealed the verdict on his heart whether true or not. There wasn't much left to the conversation, so he quietly left for home.

* * *

Marinette returned home too, landing onto the roof, giving the customary look around before releasing Tikki and dropped through the skylight. Once the hatch was closed, she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong, Marinette?"

"It's Chat. Something's wrong..." she replied with sadness that matched the expression she wore.

"He really was troubled looking," Tikki commented, coming down to sit on her shoulder.

"Sometimes I don't know if that boy is playing a game. Trying to just make me feel guilty."

"I think it was genuine," Tikki stated. "How I understood it, living in secret is hard, not being able to talk to anyone about it is a burden. You know that."

"But I have you," Marinette said.

"It's not the same."

It's true. It wasn't. How she wished she could tell all with Alya. To tell at least someone about the fibs she told her parents alone, so to shrug off the guilt. It felt like she kept a door locked at time, with her best friend on the outside that kept calling her name.

"What do you think I should do?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know. You're not suppose to tell each other who you are for your own safety. But I doubt it's anything to worry yourself over, or anything he'll do something drastic about. He said he had some things to figure out, so you can hope and wish for him that he finds what he needs."

"I guess you are right, Tikki. And I do hope he will be okay. He is still my friend, even if we can't share a lot with each other, and I'll remind him that next time." She then breathed and smiled. "You know, I always wanted him to stop flirting with me so much, and it's been nice. But I didn't think I'd miss it..."

"That's because you're just worried," Tikki stated.

"You're right," Marinette laughed. "It did worry me. This is good. Maybe we'll make less mistakes now because of it."

"That would be good!"

* * *

Adrien was left feeling even more lost after their exchange. He finally had a cause he could label onto the empty hole he found in his heart, but wasn't of help. It just affirmed that he needed someone he could really share everything with.

"OH my gosh!" Plagg exclaimed hovering over head. Adrien was laying out on the bed, a habit he started doing when slipping into these distant moments. "You're driving me crazy with this silence! Just talk to me already! Doesn't matter if it's all that lovey-dovey heart stuff, I need to know what is going on in that head of yours!"

"Why, Plagg, you only ever disregard it or make fun of me."

Plagg frowned. "I won't this time."

"Uh huh... I can't even talk out-loud to myself without you making remarks."

"Really, I won't." He then drew even closer. "You've been way to quiet lately, and way to serious. _Just talk to me!_ "

"It's just not fare," Adrien finally said and looked off past Plagg. There was a few moments of silence as he regulated his breath again. "I can't talk to my friends or family about my superhero life, and I can't talk to Ladybug about my personal problems, because then they would know who I am and I'm not allowed that!"

"Well... this is an interesting start," Plagg muttered and got an angry look from Adrien. "Sorry."

"I just... I... It's hard..." he sighed, feeling defeated.

"You think telling the world who you are will make things easier?" Plagg asked.

"No," he stated firmly. "I don't like lying. I don't like secrets. It hurts. But I know _why_ I can't tell just anyone who I am, that would be dangerous. I just don't understand why Ladybug and I can't know. Wouldn't it make things easier?"

"I don't have an answer for that," Plagg said.

"I know you don't. But you asked what is on my mind."

"Okay... is there more?"

"Does it end?" Adrien asked distantly. He sighed and Plagg came down to rest upon his chest.

In the end it boiled down to the fact that he really wished he and Ladybug were better friends. But she was hard to get close with in that way because of the secrets they had to guard, and perhaps because she stated there was a different boy in her life. And he admitted, it hurt to not feel trustworthy of the same information that she did (being the identities of the other miraculous holders, and Master Fu prior to the issues with Syren,) starting to feel more like her lackey than 'partner' at this point in time.

It just soured his feelings for her. It just didn't seem fare, whether any of it was true or not, a line growing more and more gray in his mind.

And all of this frustration came around because of that one moment with Marinette. A hero of the hour, no costume required.

It should have been something counted as a blessing, but right now it felt like a curse.

Just as he was weighing his feelings for Ladybug these past weeks, wither he liked it or not, Adrien was also considering Marinette. He couldn't help it at this point. He saw her every day at school and sometimes after with other friends, and he saw more and more of the amazing things she did.

Her heart for people, and even the struggle to put aside her issues, such as Chloe, to make better of a situation. Lila was the hardest for her, and he was glad he could be there for Marinette, give her a chance to vent without consequence, especially when everyone else was not catching on to what they knew.

At this point in time, he deemed he loved her more as his friend and as a person than ever. It was hard to think of her as anything else to him.

But he did for a short time play with the idea of them being more. He put it from his mind after the realization that she deserved someone better, someone who's heart wasn't divided. But whoever it should be that took the honor to ask her out, better be someone that gives her their total dedication and knew just how much more precious she was than just pretty.

The world needed more people like Marinette. Their team could use more people like Marinette in the fight against Hawk Moth. And that was what his turbulent mind latched on to. What if this whole time it wasn't a matter of the heart and love, but the fact that he knew they needed Marinette on the team?

"It's a dumb idea," Plagg remarked.

He was so suddenly moved by the prospect of having Marinette, _his friend_ , as a teammate, he dropped everything else. She was perfect! She had met and worked with him as Chat Noir before, she trusted _Chat_ already, and he could trust her to do good alongside him and the others. Even with his identity should something go wrong, he knew Marinette would keep it. And the idea of sharing with Marinette the wonder's of the world he lived as a superhero just felt like an awesome thing he could do for her. He felt confident in this.

"How many times did you catch her falling from the steps?" Plagg tried interjecting.

Nino did cross his mind before. He would have loved to have his best friend at his side. But he was dating Alya, whom Adrien respected, but was also the last person they needed finding sensitive info, such as how the miraculous worked, or God forbid their identities.

Then his heart sank when he realized Marinette was also too close with Alya to risk it.

"Ya know, maybe you should talk to Master Fu," Plagg repeated for what was possibly the forth time now, sounding very agitated.

"I'm not suppose to contact him outside of an emergency..."

"Yeah, well, I'm claiming an emergency. And you never did get replacement transformation cheeses for the ones we had to use."

Alright. That was a good enough excuse, Adrien supposed, forgetting that Plagg hated transforming and so didn't think twice about it. He felt he was spiraling out of sanity though with the self-letdown of maybe not having a true friend on the team he could turn to. Adrien reached for his phone, sending a message off to Master Fu, asking if they could meet and talk.

Plagg was slightly relieved that he might have finally found a way to get his chosen out of this dangerous mindset he had slipped into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention previously, I'm still quite new to the whole "posting fan fiction and using tags." ( Heck, just the world of fan fiction as I kept an arms length from reading anything for a decade!) There's so many tags. And really I don't know what they all mean anymore, or what's proper, so feel free to let me know if you feel there is a tag I'm missing or misusing, I do plan on adding more as I go along as I don't have a full idea of all concepts for this story.
> 
> Oh, and, uhh. I'm sure some of you weren't expecting such a depressing slide for our precious boy, but bear with me! It's not all rain clouds! There's sunshine and rainbows to come! (And what's also ironic is it's literally raining here today in Socal as I edit and post this chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home," Marinette announced as she entered the apartment.

"Oh sweetie! I thought you were home already," her mom stated from the kitchen.

"Why so?"

"I thought I heard you in your room a little bit ago. But I guess I was wrong."

Marinette yawned unexpectedly and dragged her feet along. "Maybe the latch on my window gave out again, and another pigeon entered. I'll go take a look."

"Okay then. But welcome home," her mother smiled. "Poor thing, you look so tired."

"Just another long day, and I had to do some running around," she replied.

Of course her mom didn't know it had to do with Ladybug saving a woman's little arm-candy dog that got away. It has been running around in traffic as well as the panicked, dimwitted owner trying to catch it. Not only did she rush in as Ladybug and save them both from a horrible accident, it happened three times in under half an hour! After the last time, she used her Lucky Charm to create a leash, and then the owner was ungreatful and snarky because of the lecture given, and– Ugh! What a pain...

"I think I'll lay down some before starting on my homework," Marinette commented.

"Okay, dinner should be ready within an hour."

"Thanks, mom."

How she hated all these stairs on days like these. She could have just Ladybug'ed her way here and dropped in on the roof, but there is only so many times you could do that without raising questions, such as why her parents never saw her come home. And Tikki didn't have enough macarons to fully recharge this time. If only Marinette could eat a cookie and feel ready to take on the world again, she'd never be chasing assignment deadlines.

"Tikki... I am glad this day is over."

"Well you certainly earned a rest." The little kwami started as she left the purse and began looking about the bedroom, Marinette putting her backpack down as she did so. "I wonder what you mom heard earlier, I don't see a pigeon."

"I don't know, maybe something fell o-!" That was when Marinette let out an alarming gasp, putting Tikki on high alert.

Marinette was now pointing at the red and black octagonal box sitting on her desk, accompanied by a single, yellow rose.

"What is that doing here??" Tikki exclaimed after flitting close to examine it.

"Tikki, hide!" Marinette said in a harsh whisper, she started searching her entire room, from behind closet doors to under furniture, and even above in the rafters and out the windows to ensure no one with climbing abilities was watching. She then carefully picked the box up and opened it to find a bracelet like item with fine chains linking it to a medallion and rings.

"That's Roaar's miraculous!" Tikki exclaimed.

"But why is it in my room?" Marinette took one more cautious glance around. She then eyed the rose. "I have a sinking suspicion..."

It had been maybe two days since she last saw Chat Noir. His troubled state never truly left her mind, and this did not bode well. Was he actually serious when he said his affections changed? And it was towards _her??_ When was the last time she, _Marinette_ , last interact with Chat Noir?!

She would have to get to the bottom of this. She decided to have Tikki hide again and went to check the roof-top patio, carrying the box with her.

Standing upon her nightstand she pulled from the wall, Marinette cracked the skylight open a cautious inch to have a look, then a little more to poke her face out and scan the area.

"Oh good! I hoped you would be home soon."

Even though she knew that voice, and was fully expecting Chat Noir to be there, Marinette still jumped and shut the skylight with a shriek. Unintentional, but this would only add to the role she was going to find herself playing.

"Oh no..." he groaned and hopped down from where he had been lounging upon the neighboring roof. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She soon started to open the skylight again, seeing his smiling face tilted around to look at her.

"Hello."

"Chat Noir, what..." She just looked up at him perplexed, because she was.

Then ducked slightly as he took it upon himself to open the hatch the rest of the way. He did also offer her a hand to help her up, but that went rejected by simply leaning away and remained standing where she was.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Then suddenly remembered the box in her hands, to which she just put down on the ground like it was a hot potato. "And what is this??"

Things weren't going as smoothly as he had hoped, though he really had no idea what was to happen. But that wasn't about to stop him now that his mind was made up, he was to ecstatic and proud about this!

He sat down on the ground with his legs crossed to be closer to eye level with her, the box sitting between them, and smiled warmly at her. "It's for you."

"But what is it?" she pressed.

"Did you open it?"

She glanced down at it and bit her lip, unsure how to play this game. "Yes... I just, don't understand..." He had a smile unlike anything she had seen upon him before, it was soft and sympathetic, maybe even dreamy, and completely focused upon her.

"That is okay," he replied. "I didn't at first either, but I will teach you." He then carefully scooped the closed box up with his fingertips and held it before her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the miraculous of the tiger. It will give you strength and match your bravery, for there is a battle to come and a great need. You are to use it for the greater good, to protect Paris and its people alongside Ladybug and I."

She was stunned, looking constantly from the box to his eager expression. Some of the phrases he used were all to familiar, yet completely new. "You... want me to be, a superhero like, you and Ladybug?"

He nodded as his heart swelled inside.

This couldn't be happening!

"Me? You w-want me?? Wh-why me..."

He could not help smile more at her. The way she would stutter and fumble her words when flustered had grown onto him, being one of the adorable quirks that made Marinette Marinette. And as she shrank a little to hide, a light chuckle escaped him.

"You could say I have been watching you for a while now," he replied.

"You have?" she asked. The feeling of dread consuming her, but it would be pushed aside as he spoke on.

"Yes. You are very intelligent and talented, Marinette. There was the time with Evillustrator that showed that, and others. But more over, it's what you think of and do for people that has made you stand out."

"Stand out..? N-no... You don't want me," she then replied and watched his face fall some. "I don't know what you mean, I can hardly keep above a passing grade in school. And I'm just Marinette, the class klutz," she laughed. Then her tone saddened some, "m _aybe even school klutz_. You'd probably be saving me more than Ladybug does y- eh, all of Paris..?"

"None of that matters," he eventually said, getting past the hurt he felt seeing how hard she was on herself. No, this would change in time. He'd help her see how great she was.

"It doesn't?"

"No," he said with a confident tone. He had then picked up her one hand that was resting on the sill of the skylight and turned it over, pressing the box into it.

"But I'm not strong or fast like you and Ladybug," she said, trying to talk him out of this. But he had her eyes locked with his. It was still broad daylight, but his seemed to glow an intense green. There was a lot going on behind that mask.

"None of that matters, Marinette. It's not about the abilities of the miraculous holder, but the heart. I understand it is a daunting task I have asked of you, but I'm sure once you get to really see what it is we do, you would excel. And it would be an absolute honor to have you as a friend on our team."

He was trying hard to not sound desperate now, but in part he was. He really wanted her on their team, someone he knew he could trust on so many levels and be confident in. He was sure if he could just get her to open it and meet her kwami, and to experience the freedom the rest of them had, she wouldn't be so afraid.

Marinette certainly found her self moved to the point of nearly forgetting that she already had a miraculous. She knew she couldn't accept it, but gosh darn was he making it hard! What was happening here? What happened to her Chat? She found she had brought her other hand up to cup the box now, her fingers slipping in between his to do so.

He watched her expressions as her thoughts tumbled about over it all. Then a voice called up from below that startled them both. It was her mother.

"Sweetheart, if you like, you can have your dinner early as I just took it out of the oven!"

"Okay, mom! Thank you!" she called back over her shoulder. There was a sigh that came from him when she returned her eyes to him. "Chat Noir, umm...I..."

"As it was, I couldn't stay long. But, you will accept, won't you?"

He tilted his head and was waiting patiently for an answer. She couldn't do it. She couldn't accept, but she couldn't reject him with how he was looking at her.

"Can... can I think about this?"

His eyes dropped from hers in a moment of thought. It was a reasonable request, one he was never afforded though he had no resentments about it. And so he nodded with a smile. It was a bit of a relief for Marinette, seeing he wasn't entirely forcing this on her.

He then released her hands, leaving the box with her. "Tell you what. I'll leave the miraculous with you, and let you take the time to meet your kwami. I'll then come back tonight to talk. Does that sound good?"

"Y-yes. But- what is a kwami?"

He blinked at first then gave her the largest grin she saw in a while. "A very special friend you'll meet when you open the box and put on what I've given you. Don't be afraid of him."

"Okay..?" she replied, feeling dumb that she was actually doing this.

She then watched him shift to stand, and looked concerned when he stared at her more serious, a finger coming to rest onto the lid of the box.

"No one can know," he stated firmly.

"No. Know. I mean! That much I understand."

"Including your friend Alya," he added.

"Alya? Oh- because she runs the Ladyblog. No, I- I know she wouldn't post anything if I said not to, but I won't tell her anything about this anyway."

He looked to have trouble accepting it, but he nodded and she felt more weight being pressed into the box.

"And don't lose it."

"It won't leave my room," she said. He seemed satisfied and stood up.

"Good. I'll come back sometime after dark then. Nine sound good?"

"Nine? Ah... sure, that's... that's fine."

"I'll meet you then, my friend," he said with a smile, one that seemed to grow more excited the longer he looked at her and her large, dumbfound, panicked blue eyes. And- no. No, this wasn't how he should leave her. "Marinette?"

"Yes?" she squeaked with a flinch. That was solid clue.

"You're really not comfortable with this, are you?"

She was taken back a bit. Despite all of this push for her to take it, he was aware of her unease. And she could see now his building disappointment coming through, though it didn't seem it was directed at her. Something was wrong.

"It's just... not everyday you get to talk to a superhero, and then asked to be one..." he blinked a little looking down at her. "Just, overwhelming I guess. But... I'm okay, and I'll see you tonight, Chat Noir."

He couldn't help but take on the smile as she was giving him. He then gave her a long, sweeping bow. "Till tonight," he purred. And hopped up onto the neighboring roof before going off to God knows where.

She gave a happy wave, then everything started to cave in over the span of time it took to close the skylight and sink down into her bed.

"What have I done..."

"Okay, maybe I was wrong when I said it wasn't something to worry about," Tikki stated as she came out of the bookshelf. "Or that he wouldn't do something drastic..."

"This... this is a nightmare! What did I get myself into?"

"I think you should talk to Master Fu," Tikki quickly said. "Something has clearly happened. Chat Noir can't give you a miraculous, or know who you really are, not like this."

"Tikki, I- I don't know if I should go to Master Fu yet..."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm scared. For Chat," Marinette said. She then picked up the box and climbed down from her loft.

"But isn't that the very reason you should go and talk to Master Fu?"

"Yes, but... What if Chat stole the miraculous? I don't want to get him in trouble, not when there might be a good reason for why he's doing this? Not that... stealing a miraculous is a good thing..."

"If he stole it, that makes this even worse!"

"I know! But we don't know if he did!" Marinette shouted. "I don't want to make things worse!"

"Marinette? Is everything okay?" her mom called up.

"Ah, yeah! Sorry, mom!" she said, opening the hatch to her room so she didn't have to yell as much. "Alya called me about the homework. I'll be more quiet and I'll be down for dinner soon."

Her mom blinked at her from the base of the stairs. "Okay... must be a some assignment then... Your father should be done with his work in about fifteen minutes."

"Great! I'll be down by then."

And with that, she closed the door and sat on it with a combination of a groan and sigh.

"Marinette," Tikki pipped. "What are you going to do? You agreed to meet with Chat Noir later tonight. And if you're not going to talk to Master Fu, then what are you going to do?"

"I know... I know... We agreed on nine, that gives me nearly three hours to figure this out. To figure out what I'm going to do to fix this... and my homework... ugh..."

Marinette got up and walked over to her desk chair.

"Do you think Chat Noir's feeling have changed?" Tikki asked as Marinette picked the rose up. "That he's fallen in-love with you over Ladybug? How silly will he feel if he learns the truth."

"No, Tikki, I don't think that's the case..."

She studied it long and hard, even brought it close to smell its sweet scent. Her heart started to hurt for him.

"Any time Chat Noir gave Ladybug a rose, it was always red. The symbol of love."

"What do you think he's doing then?" Tikki then watched Marinette fidget with her phone.

"Well, the other day he seemed very sad when the topic of us, Ladybug and him, being friends came up. And then, just now, he referred to me twice as being his friend... ah hah!" She then held her phone up for Tikki to see the page she found. "Yellow roses symbolize friendship. Chat Noir isn't in-love with me, he's looking for a friend..."

"But, I don't understand why he's going through all this trouble," Tikki said.

"Neither do I."

Marinette then put her phone down next to the box and rose.

"Do you think it's possible he doesn't really have any friends of his own?" Marinette asked.

All Tikki could do was shrug. It seemed it never occurred to her chosen that she knew his identity, and the kwami wasn't allowed to talk about other chosen so just went along with things.

Marinette sat quiet for a some time, just staring at the items and tapping her fingers in a slow, irregular pattern. She finally broke the silence after reaching out and placing her hand on the box. "Tikki, I really want to find out what is going on."

"Wait, you are going to wear the tiger miraculous?"

"I...I don't know what happened, but Chat Noir is still my friend, whether he believes that or not. And although I don't want to play into some silly game he might be setting up, he turned to me with this... I want to help him, and if for some reason he feels he can trust Marinette over Ladybug, then so be it. I don't want to lose him and never know why."

"But he want's you to be a superhero alongside him AND Ladybug! That's impossible!"

"I know, and I don't know what I'll do about that. But at the very least I want to have a chance to talk with him about it."

"That's fine, but I'm really concerned if he asks you to transform. You're not suppose to have more than one miraculous. That is why it doesn't activate when you open the box. If you decide to wear the tiger miraculous, you're going to have to leave the ladybug miraculous behind."

"What? No, I was hoping you'd be there to help me!" Marinette then slumped in her chair.

"I don't know how I would be able to help you, but that is the way it is suppose to be. To wear both and transform would be really bad if you don't want him to know."

"Oh, Tikki, I didn't think this would get worse..."

"I'm sorry, Marinette, that's why I keep saying you should talk to Master Fu. You know you can trust him."

"And I do. But..." She looked so conflicted and hurt now over this.

"You want to help Chat Noir, but not make things worse," Tikki said. Marinette nodded. "Okay. But you do also realize that there is the possibility you might accidentally learn who he is? If he's hurting this much he might not care to keep his secret."

"Honestly, Tikki, I hope it doesn't come to that, and if I see it's going that rout I would try and take it to Master Fu. But blabbing it to me isn't the worst outcome to this problem."

Tikki didn't seem happy to accept it, but there wasn't much left for her to argue with.

"Chat's hurting. I really want to know why and help him..."

"You're a really good friend, Marinette. I hope taking such a big risk won't hurt things," Tikki informed. "If he learns you are Ladybug, when he already thinks he can't trust her, it will crush him."

"There shouldn't be any reason for him to learn who I am, I'm going to be very careful about that."

Marinette opened the small box to look at the miraculous sitting there quietly.

"So..." Tikki voiced, drawing her attention back. "It is possible that when you put it on, both Roaar and I can exist at the same time, and we can figure things out together. It would be nice to see him again."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said. I just don't know what would happen if you transformed. But maybe we should finish this discussion after you have dinner, as we might be talking for a while."

"Okay, Tikki. And I think I need the break anyway." She then set it down and rubbed her head. "So much for a nap..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to make a statement now!
> 
> I was well past this chapter and far into the next before the Brazilian Comic Con leaks hit. And without getting into any details for those that wish to not be spoiled (those that are following leaks and spoilers will recognize what I am talking bout,) I am going forward with this with the full intentions of my original thoughts and have locked myself off any more leaks and spoilers for season 3 till I finish it.
> 
> What does that mean? It means I want to finish this without presumptions or influence of the show, pushing to finish this story in record time so I can get back to my sweet, sweet spoilers! To just have the pride to say "if this parallels with any S3 content, it's totally coincidence! ~~(and I can see the future.)~~ "
> 
> Meaning: yay! You guys get this story faster than I intended! Like, every other day fast.  
> And also: boo! Cause it might be rushed more than I wanted, and although I'll try and produce my intended quality, something is going to falter till I can go through again at a later date and revise it.
> 
> Kinda sucks, I'm in that camp of people that were expecting a long hiatus between seasons, because I had several fic ideas built up in my head I wanted to finally put down before the canon caught up with me, but now... hahaha! oh... 
> 
> Also if you are following S3 content and leaks, I ask that you refrain from making any comments till maybe after I have at least finish the story. I really do want to talk about them! I'm not too shy about spoilers normally. But- yeah, original ideas in fanfiction seem like a silly concept, but let me have this for now because of how freakish the timing is!


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien had never been so excited. Leaving Marinette's, he was trying to be reserved, she could still say no after everything, and he would have to accept that. But with every rooftop he cleared those reservations diminished and were replaced with the thrill of what would come tonight. You'd think he asked a girl out on a date or something!

But that's not what this was about. It was more akin to taking a friend to a carnival. Treating them to something they never got to do before, while maybe feeling a tad guilty for having way too much fun for it. For as hard as the superhero life was, Adrien loved it. He loved it for the freedom it offered. And he loved it for the reward he got in helping people, of which he knew Marinette would too. And he felt confident she would become more confident in herself being a hero.

He was so consumed by his enthusiasm, he nearly jumped through his open bedroom window before noticing Nathalie was there looking for him. She noticed something had passed by outside, but quickly forgot about it when Adrien walked out of the bathroom, who quickly waved off his look of unease when she questioned it.

It was four times harder to focus on his tasks for the day.

Homework was more time spent jotting down a random list of things to talk about with Marinette and do.

Having dinner wasn't nearly as lonely feeling, and Nathalie raised a brow most of the time cause he seemed both oddly happy and picking at his food in the same way.

Mandarin was just confusing for his poor tutor, who strolled around the room reading aloud from a book, expecting Adrien to translate back what he said. All Adrien kept doing was slipping back into his thoughts.

"I wonder if she would be impressed if I spoke Chinese..." he muttered to him self.

"<It is my honor to be a guest here,>" continued the tutor.

"<Wait, NO! That is a bad idea!>"

They lowered the book. "<What?>"

"What?" Adrien said snapping back to attention.

"… That one was correct."

There was a nervous grin and rubbing of his head to follow.

And much later, piano recital for his father would be the only thing that kept him grounded because he knew the consequences if he did poorly.

In contrast to Adrien's good mood, Plagg was apprehensive the whole of the day. Just hiding and keeping as far away from these plans as he could. There was nothing he could say about the matter to change it, Adrien was immune by this point, but it still didn't stop him from acting querulous.

"I really can't believe this is happening..." Plagg groaned.

He was hiding in a tiny space upon the bookshelves, a natural alcove formed as the DVD's tilted over, made cozy with a pilfered handkerchief and Camembert wrappers. It was tiny and dark, and you only knew he was there as his tail hung out into view, which was flicking about wildly.

"Okay... it's almost time to go," Adrien said, going around and turning down lights to make it seem as if he went to bed. This time he also pulled the door of the bathroom closed, just in case.

"Have fun on your date with Marinette," Plagg teased, his green eyes nothing but narrow slits from the shadows.

"For the last time, it's not a date," Adrien replied, still not warn down enough to become completely annoyed.

"Mmm, hummm. You took a shower."

"Well I'm suppose to be getting ready for bed, and I can't take it when I get back."

"You changed your clothes."

"Well that's what you do after a shower..."

"Oh hey, by the way," Plagg said, his head coming out a little more. "You're looking pretty sharp. Sure to impressed."

Adrien paused and started to stand up a little taller, smiling some after running his hair back. "Thanks. You think so?"

"Heh heh heh! Sucker..." Plagg said, and continued to cackle like the little jerk he was, slinking back into hiding. "What does it matter? You already said you weren't detransforming anyway. Heh heh heh!"

Adrien scowled and looked for something to throw, freezing when he realized someone was just walking up to his door.

"Adrien," his father announced and gave a knock.

He had just enough time to dress down by ripping the over shirt off and tossed it to a chair. "Yes, father?"

"I came to check on you," he said as he approached. "Nathalie said you were acting differently, and were unfocused with your Chinese teacher today."

"Oh?" Adrien suck his hands in his pockets and tried to not looked worried as his father chose now, _of all times_ , to act like a concerned parent.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... Why wouldn't they be?"

* * *

He was nearly out of breath by the time he made it to Marinette's block, racing the whole way here to make up for the time lost, beating himself up for making her wait even though it wasn't his fault. He was worried this might put her off, adding to reasons for her to refuse the offer of a miraculous, to be a hero with him, and that when he finally showed up she wouldn't be waiting.

But there she was, sitting in the sun chair among the potted plants, the faint glow of her phone lighting up the edges of her features as she kept herself occupied for the last forty minutes. He breathed a sigh of relief and afforded himself one extra minute to recover from the run, and confused as to why the fluttering of his heart wasn't passing the longer he watched her.

She seemed alert that he was near, or perhaps it was to something else entirely, so he came out of the shadows of the chimneys, purposely making his steps heavy.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," he said, but only after she had looked back to see him there. He then came down from the high ledge. "I got hung up on something."

She thought about making a joke at his expense, something about getting his tail caught, but swallowed it down as it was something Ladybug would say and she didn't want to do anything that would make him think twice about who she was.

Instead, she smiled and put her phone down, turning in the chair some to look at him as he came to squat alongside. She also swallowed down the bitter annoyance for having been made to wait. "That's okay. I'm sure it was important."

"So... did you have enough time to think?" he asked, his head tilting more and more as the smile grew.

"I think so, but I'm still very unsure about some things," she replied looking down.

"What exactly? If I may ask."

"Well..." She had a list of things, excuses mainly, but now that he was here she was having trouble picking one without coming off wrong. "Just...it's so hard to believe," she laughed.

"Believe?" he dragged out.

She looked him in the eye. "Magical creatures that talk, giving people super powers. _Magic_. You expect me to believe in magic? This can't be real."

He chuckled. "But you've seen it firsthand."

"Yeah... or– I'm stuck in a dream after finally falling down the steps at school. In a coma. Or something."

He chuckled more but with a concerned look as he shook his head. "No. No you are very much not dreaming this."

So far so good, he felt.

"Okay then... well... My time. As it is, I'm struggling between school, friends and helping my parents with the bakery. I don't know if I could add one more thing to my day, or properly put in the effort to do- well... what you do."

Was she looking at this like it was a job? How many people would stop to consider superheroing as a commitment like that? Definitely the type of mindset a hero needs to have!

"Although it does complicate some things, it's easier to balance than you may think," he replied.

She wanted to laugh in his face.

"The only times you would be expected to abandon your normal life is when an akuma shows up, and so the only real change would be rather than hunkering down till the fight is over, you would be helping end it sooner."

"And that's another thing," she said sternly and turned even more to face him. But quickly grew bashful before the words came out and drew her knees up. "I don't know if I would be brave enough to do what you, Ladybug, or the others do. As it is, Chat Noir, you've saved me from five different akumas. They're terrifying..."

Adrien needed to pause and think on that one.

"I can't even watch a scary movie. I know they are fake, but I still want to hide. Maybe even cry," she added, thinking maybe this would disqualify her in his mind. It certainly depressed her.

"Yes, yes they can be," he said with a sigh, glancing down as his ring. "It does get scary at times. But then you remember they too are people that need to be saved. Most of which are scared or hurting so much more. It becomes worth it." His smiling green eyes turning up into hers, something whimsical in his voice. "And I'm not asking you to do it alone."

She felt the air being sucked right out of her chest. It was a truth she knew, but at the same time it never felt this profound. It knocked her pride aside, dropping the Ladybug mindset that was making her pretend to be Dumb Marinette, and willed her to just be Marinette, the easily embarrassed friend who wanted to help her friend.

"I..." She had to clear her throat and look away. Why was she suddenly feeling like she does when Adrien was around? "Y-you're n-not?"

He smiled more. "No." He wasn't sure why she seemed so blushed and shy all of a sudden. Perhaps she really was afraid. "Marinette?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, snapping to from a medley of manic thoughts. Oddly enough, other than a slight lean back, he was unphased by it.

"Perhaps if you got to experience what it is like to transform first..."

"Ahh, what?" Oh no, this went by faster than she expected. "What... would that do? Teehee..?"

"It's not as scary as it sounds, I assure you."

He was then holding his hand out to her, still alongside the chair.

"Oh, well ummm... that, that is an idea. Well..."

He just continued to smile patiently at her and let his hand rest on the arm of the chair.

"Well... then.. I only have one more thing. Before..."

"Yes?"

He hadn't noticed the rose there, sitting in a narrow vase upon the round table. Such a simple sight pleased him to his core.

She picked it up out of the water and rolled it between her fingers for a moment before she could look at him again.

"What is this really about?" She used the rose in almost an accusatory gesture.

He blinked a few times, both at Marinette and the rose, then let out a nervous laugh, still having a hard time explaining it to himself.

"Is there something wrong with giving a lady a flower?" he asked, trying to get around it.

"It's a rose," she said, giving it another flick towards him.

"And what's wrong with giving a friend a rose?" he asked.

By this point both his hands had come to rest on the arm of the sun chair, which was fine. But now he shifted to fold his arms upon it so to rest his chin, looking up at her and being much closer than socially normal.

"Surely you get friendly flowers from time to time."

"Actually, no. I don't think I have before," she replied, sounding a bit stung as she straighten up and leaned towards the other arm of the chair.

Her eyes were on the flower as her fingertips gently teased at some of the tighter petals, looking grieved. Ladybug got plenty, sure, but not Marinette.

"Someone's failing you," he replied, feeling hurt on her behalf, and she would have seen it if she was focused on him right then. He didn't know this, and decided to take a mental note of it. There would be a lot of these moments to come.

"Yes. Yes he has," she stated and tightened her lip.

Adrien blinked. A lot of questions went through his mind just then, some wondering who it was she was talking about, because he didn't think she was dating anyone. Just went to show how little he really knew Marinette. He would vaguely recall that one night she mentioned to Chat Noir she had her heart broken.

He wasn't allowed to well on it though, she then started to back talk over her self, fluctuation physically from drooping, to slightly perky, to factual gestures. "Well- no, not really. I mean, yes... kinda. But not really- gah! We're not talking about this right now!" And she ended it with frustrated flail and slump in the chair.

Though his arms were still on the frame, Adrien leaned back a little with a wary eye and waited to make sure she was settled. Why had he not seen much of this side of her at school? Apparently it was a sore topic, but he smiled and reached towards the poor rose still in her hand.

"Maybe a topic for another time then," he remarked.

She went stark still to watch what he was doing, which was gently take the rose between two fingers and returned it to the water, saving it from any further bruising.

When he looked back to her, she bit her lip.

"Sorry..." she murmured.

"That's okay."

"I guess I just want to know if... this is something, more... that I should be aware of."

"More?" he echoed.

Did she really have to spell this out to him? Apparently not, because he chuckled then with a teasing look.

"Marinette, you don't need to worry. I only save the red ones for Ladybug."

"Oh, okay." Was that really clear answer? She knew what he meant though, and wanted to breath a sigh of relief. But knowing he was possibly still in love with Ladybug wasn't the most reassuring feeling either.

Watching her still, he couldn't help but push it a little more, leaning on a wrist as he smiled somewhat dreamily at her. "You're not disappointed, are you?"

"Disappointed? Me?" She squeaked. "No! Hah hah, don't be silly!"

"You sure? Most ladies would be if they heard Chat Noir say he wasn't romancing them." Or so he assumed, seeing as he never spent much time with any. Actually, he didn't like the Casanova image people painted him in, why the hell was he even making such a statement?

"Well..." Marinette then started to cough up some confidence and play his game. "I suppose if this is a dream," she distantly mused, "then sure, it would only make sense that the local hero would come to visit the daughter of a humble baker one mysterious day, leaving her flowers and gifts, and tells her come night he would return. The only reason to do those things is to steal her heart, right?"

Chat was speechless and stared at her, processing this dramatic side of Marinette and what she was doing. When she looked at him, all that met her was a stark expression as he blinked those freakish green eyes of his. It just spurred her to go on and up the level of her terrible acting with a devious smirk and twinkling eye, using a breathy voice, exaggerated gestures and all.

"And of _all_ the girls in the city to choose, for gifts and flowers and midnight meetings, it would be her that he returns to, to teach her of marvelous new things, of magic and adventure, tell her of his heroics brave. Of course it was all to offer her his heart, for that is the point of fairy tale dreams. And I suppose come tomorrow, when I awake, then maybe, yes... yes I then may find myself mildly disappointed none of it is true. But till then..."

With a hand over her heart and the other dramatically held somewhere in the air, she brought her proud smile around to take another look at his dumbstruck face where it rested in a gloved hand – only to find a fire was let in his eyes and a wild smirk spread across his whole being, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her face as it fell with despair.

"You, are _fun,_ " he declared.

"Nope!" she exclaimed, slumping in the chair like a dead fish and had the expression to match, slowly rolling her head to look anywhere but at him. "Nope! Not at all. I'm as fun as a brick through a window."

He laughed. It was a good and wholesome laugh that eventually drew her to look back at him. And then he leaned in closer, looking determined. About the only thing between them now was her shoulder, of which he was looking around as she shied away.

"I knew we'd get along well."

_Oh but not like this_ , he thought. This, this was thrilling! He never knew shy, quiet Marinette could have such a spark. Perhaps she was more like him than he realized, locked up and reserved, and in need of an excuse to let this fun side of her run free. And although he was content with getting to know her more as is, he was outright hungry to learn this side of her personality.

Alas, it might have been short lived. She was obviously self-conscious now, but he could hope she would drop her guard gain as the evening waned, as well as other times with him as Adrien.

"Really?" she giggled, but it was purely out of nerves.

And then he stood up, feeling a surge of his own dramatics bolstering him.

"Yes. I may have come with gifts and flowers, and to teach you of magic through talking creatures, though all I have to offer you is my friendship and an adventure. It also is not yet midnight, leaving us and the evening still young. Pray tell, my dear miss, would you accept this modest offer and aide this lonely soul, with your company in a quest for peace?"

The expression on her face was priceless bewilderment. "You have got to be kidding me..."

He started laughing again, trying ever so hard to keep it contained as he buckled over. This was all absurd and it was wonderful.

His ongoing laugh was infectious, quickly spreading to Marinette in the form of giggles. This couldn't be happening. But then again, it was and it was good. She had written Chat Noir off far too many times, he always acted a particular way that she disliked, and normally when they should have been serious so it didn't help.

But tonight, there was no akuma to be stressed about, and no ulterior motives to guard herself from. This was Chat Noir, her friend, and it was good to see him enjoying himself.

"So what do you say?" he then asked.

"Huh? Oh! You're serious..." she replied.

"I did notice you were not wearing the miraculous. I hope that is not a sign."

"Oh well." She started poking her fingers together as she bit her lip. "No, but..."

"Where is it?"

"It's in my room. You said to not lose it, so I left it down there. Where it will be safe."

"Well surely this roof is apart of your room, silly."

"You obviously don't know my track record, Chat Noir," she said, sounding suddenly bored as she rolled her eyes and sunk into the chair more.

"One time at school, I was walking with my phone in hand, and I don't know what I tripped on, but I didn't just drop my phone, or toss it. I threw it out the window! It wasn't more than this open," she then started to show a narrow space between her hands. "OUT THE WINDOW and into the street!"

He lost it. He was laughing so much he had to sit down on the table beside her, trying but failing to stifle it as she went on.

"By the time I realized where it went and got out there, all I could find was a bunch of pigeons. And then I found they were trying to eat my phone! I mean, look at this!" She then picked it up and started shoving it towards him. "Those are peck marks! _They were eating my phone!_ I can hardly see the screen now!

"Seriously! My phone just couldn't have hit the window and save me this trouble? Well, not that breaking the school window would have been any better... Ugh! With what happened to this thing, if Adrien hadn't been there to catch me, I don't know what shape I would have been in..."

And that was what made the story so much funnier. He remembered when this happened. It was a heartbreaking day to see her go through it with such disappointment at the end results, he had considered looking into a way to help her replace it just to cheer her up again. But hearing her retell it was sidesplitting and he was on the verge of tears.

"Seriously, Chat Noir, it wasn't that funny," she said in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry..." he said between the giggles. He couldn't stop, and she just sighed while patting his arm as if this was normal.

"So, see. You don't want me to have a miraculous," she said as things subsided. "It just might end up in the river."

His face was half buried in his forearm, but the side eye he was giving her said he would object.

She sighed in side. It just felt like everything she was doing was just adding more nails to the coffin.

Finally, he regained his composure. Hopefully not after calling half the neighborhood's attention to her roof.

"Oh, Marinette," he sighed. He was actually drying his eyes, however that worked with the lenses. "Please go get it."

Well, crap. She really didn't want this to happen, but it seemed there was no getting around it, and the only thing she learned was he wasn't interested in her.

"Wait there then..."

Once inside and climbing down from her loft, Tikki came out of hiding when she saw Chat Noir wasn't following. There was an exchange of looks between them and a single nod of understanding from her kwami as Marinette reached up to her ear. It was decided earlier on that she would pin the ladybug earrings to the lining of her purse before going anywhere. And when Tikki vanished, Marinette picked up the tiger miraculous, calling forth Roaar who knew their role.

Adrien was a little concerned with the time it was taking for her return. He had waited patiently at first, but eagerness turned half a minute into two, and started to venture closer to the skylight with his head tilted to try and get a peek in. But before he could become too nosy, a little, maroon colored kwami came up to meet him.

"Well, hello," Adrien said, his eyes wide to see a tiger version of Plagg. He held his hands open to offer a place to land. This was fantastic in the most simple of ways, the only other kwami he had the pleasure of meeting was Wayzz, and couldn't help smile as a child-like giddiness started to bubble under the surface. "What is your name?"

Though the kwami moved into the space of his upheld hands, it just hovered there rather than land.

"I am Roaar, kwami of restraint. A pleasure to finally meet you Chat Noir, chosen of destruction."

"Eh, yeah... that's sounds way worse when you put it that way," he replied through gritted teeth.

"What is this?" Marinette said from down below. "You gave him to me, but you look like you've never seen a kwami before."

"No, that's not it at all," Adrien replied, surprising her as he knelt down to extended his hand and help her back up, which was done effortlessly. "We just never see each other outside of being transformed."

"Now why is that?" It came out a bit more accusatory than she intended.

"Because even we are not suppose to reveal our identities to each other," he explained.

She crossed her arms as she stood back. "Well that doesn't seem fair. If I agree to this, then you'd know mine."

"Well, we each are held accountable to someone," he smirked.

"Oh really? And who are you held accountable to, Chat Noir?"

He then took her left hand, the one she wore the miraculous on, but looked and smiled at her deviously.

"Sorry, missy, but I can't answer that one today. Perhaps another time when thing's change."

That was actually good news to her. She was worried just how open he would become about all of this, giving her some hope that he was actually more responsible than she embarrassingly thought otherwise. But she would continue to test him as the evening went on.

He then gave the back of her hand a quick kiss before she could react, holding it close to his chest as he smiled more at her.

"So, you ready to give this a try?"

It wasn't an act when she pulled her hand back with shy surprise. "Oh, uh... I... I don't know..."

"Really, Marinette, it's nothing to be worried about. And if this is still a dream, what is there to lose?"

"Oh, there's something, I'm sure," she muttered. She then looked to Roaar.

"It's perfectly safe, you know that," he replied. A slightly odd comment to Adrien's ears, but was glad to see the kwami taking his side; and one that made Marinette's hair stand on end as she tried to not panic.

"Ah, right... okay... Heeeh..."

"And what's with the purse?" Chat then asked.

"Oh, uh..." She instinctively put her hands on it, as if it was going to be taken away.

"You're not going to need it," he said with a chuckle.

"Well I was taught to never leave the house without my phone, keys or money," she replied defensively.

He smirked. "And what makes you think you are going to be leaving?"

She then rolled her eyes at him and spoke with a grumble. "Chat Noir, you just promised me an adventure. What else was that suppose to mean?"

His calm face cracked into a classic, cheeky grin. "Okay, you got me. It doesn't matter much anyway."

She sighed. This act was getting to be exhausting.

"And, Marinette?" he leaned in slightly as he looked her in the eyes. "Please try and not sound so droll. I promise you, it will be fun."

Was it really that obvious? She drew a breath and tried to relax. She was doing this for him, her friend.

Her attention was then drawn to Chat as he softly clapped his hands together with excitement, looking as if it was hard to stand still. "So, let's see what you look like."

"Ah- right!" She started to look around nervously. "Um... I should go hide, right? Or, you turn around..?"

He shook his head. "I doubt anyone can see us from up here, and there is nothing embarrassing about it." This was really happening! He couldn't miss this!

He fought with himself so much over this. Whether it was a good idea or not to put this on Marinette's shoulders. If it was worth the risk in regards to Alya, or their own civilian friendship. But he couldn't pass this opportunity up! He wanted so much out of this, for himself and for Marinette. He knew she would get along great with Ladybug and the others. Someone he could talk to about them. It was what kept his spirits up since the conception of the idea.

"Okay!" she squeaked and looked to Roaar again. "What did you say it was?"

"You can simply say, 'Roaar, transform me!' " pipped the kwami.

This was really happening... Sorry Master Fu... Sorry Tikki...

Marinette then gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, shoulders knitted up tight as she tensed for what was to come. "Roaar, transform me!"

The process started first with the collar of her jacket thickening up with a white, furry flare, and it closing up in at the center of her chest and down across her body in a glittery, red wave. Heavy gloves with metal tipped claws and knuckles raced up her arms and over the sleeves, heavy padded guards binding them down. The pink jeans turned red and transformed into something heavier, looser and fitting for a cold world, tucking down into knee high boots that had the same metal toe as Chat's. There was black belts that bound around each of her upper arms, legs and boots to her body.

The process was finished off with a mask of white, red and black covering her face, a set of rounded, black and white ears upon her head, and the sash of the coat was tied tightly in back, leaving one end long to act as her black and red striped tail.

Of course, the transformation in real time was but a flash of rosy red light that lit up the night for one glorious second.

[](http://tigress-graphics.com/upload/shared/marinette-tiger%20design.png)

"Wohw!" Marinette exclaimed when she finally cracked one eye open before the other. She blinked at the world and all around as it was bright as day through blue glasses. She reached up with her hands to feel just the thin mask there. Then looked at the gloves, and her arms, and the skyline of Paris again. "Is this what night vision is like?" she asked.

When she finally looked to Chat Noir for an answer, she found him standing there, staring with both hands over his mouth, and his eyes were wide as saucers as he took the sight of her in.

"Chat?" She was growing concerned the longer his silence lasted.

"You're adorable," he finally gasped.

"Whaaaaat?" she let out.

He let his hands drop from his face, revealing a smile of joy and wonder as he looked her up and down. This was the greatest thing he had the pleasure of experiencing, possibly rivaling his first time transforming. And then he became extremely animated as he had to start circling around her, a great desire to see what she turned into.

"Look at you," he breathed. "How- how does that even work! I hardly recognize you!"

"R-really?" she asked, watching him with a raised brow.

"If I hadn't seen it myself... Wha..." He was speechless. All he could do was keep circling her with a smile that somehow kept growing. "Even knowing it's you, I can hardly believe it!"

For Marinette, that was comforting to hear. Somehow the magic behind the transformations did more than put a mask on their faces, it altered how their identities were perceived. Something she noticed when she gave Alya, Nino and Chloé a miraculous to use. But really, not looking like Marinette wasn't what she was worried, it was that he didn't recognize her as Ladybug!

"It must be that clothes designer in you..." he commented, coming around for maybe the third time. "You certainly are ready for the autumn to end."

She took another look down at her self, it was very much a winter type look, white fur lining the cuffs of her gloves, the hem of the coat, and the tops of her boots, even the side pockets of her heavy coat were lined with warm fluff. She had an actual jacket and pants over a skin tight suit. Something modest for once! She was both happy and jaded about it.

She couldn't see her eyes though, a blue form Chat Noir's; or her hair, which was part of what Chat was really focused on: An ombre of red to her natural black, with locks of white framing her face, and red and black stripes racing down into her ponytails.

His heart was fluttering like nothing before, and he slowly shook his head. "No, adorable is far from the right word..."

She thought about the comment, reflecting on the fact that it was still t-shirt weather during the day. "I guess, but I feel very comfortable. It breaths well even though I would think I'd start to over heat already..."

He suddenly snapped his fingers with a smirk.

"You sure? Cause you are looking hot to me," he remarked, complete with a wink.

As the words registered, a literal hiss escaped her, surprising them both and added to the hot feeling in her cheeks.

"Oh dear," he breathed.

She seemed embarrassed and confused as she covered her mouth, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he came around her side again, not yet afraid of the limits.

"Ah, you really are like a tiger!" he chirped, teasing at one of her ears with his fingers.

She then shook her head violently and glared at him. That did it.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" she snapped.

He quickly leaned back from her with his hands up in surrender, and offered an embarrassed grin. "Sorry, I guess am."

She was suddenly aggressive as she turned on him. "I thought this wasn't about something more than friendship!"

She had poked him in the chest with a finger with her statement.

"Yeoch!" he yelped as he reeled back from her touch.

He would have dropped to his knees and profusely apologized, but actual pain while in suit threw that off the roof. And in a blink he had seized both her wrists with a thumb pressed firmly into each palm, immobilizing her hands as he held them up between where they both could see.

His eyes were large and worried, cringing as he eyed the metal tips of her gloves. "I... think we now know what your weapon is."

She jerked back, he wasn't holding her too tightly, and looked back and forth from him and her claw-like hands with irritation. "Did that actually hurt?"

He was rubbing his chest where she had poked him. "Do please be careful. You could do some real damage with those."

"Maybe you shouldn't be teasing me so much," she growled and displayed her hand in a threatening way.

He then straightened his stance some after taking an extra step back, putting his right hand across his heart, and his left behind his back before dipping in a soft bow to her.

"I do apologize, I am getting carried away." He then lifted his eyes to her again. "You just don't understand how exciting this is."

It hurt to see her so angry with him now. Crossing her arms with narrowed eyes. "What's so exciting about this?"

"It's getting harder and harder to fight Hawk Moth," he said.

It was one of the rare times she had ever seen him act like a normal, sensitive individual. No ego, no cocky show to hid behind, no bleeding heart story. Maybe. She was still reserved about assuming how authentic it was, but it certainly was a step in the right direction.

"Although Ladybug and I have always found a way to fix things," he went on to say, "we need more help. We need more friends we can trust. It seems almost every day I watch a friend become prey to an akuma. It would be... a good feeling to know that at least one will be safe... and on our side."

She dropped some of the anger when she let her arms relax, though was still not happy. Was that what this was all about?

"I don't mean to shoot you down, Chat Noir, but are you sure about that? I saw what happened Hero's Day."

His head dropped a little. "It was an unfortunate event. But they eventually came back around... That is why I feel we need more people on our side. People with their own strengths to add, and that we can trust."

"You trust me?" she asked. "To not run away, or turn on you now that I have this?"

"I do," he replied weakly. He looked to be hurting, much in the same way she saw him hurt the other day.

He then held his hand out.

"But, ultimately, it goes both ways. I realize I handled myself poorly, hurting things when I- thought them different. You have every right to be upset and no reason to trust me. But..."

Oh he really screwed this up. And she felt bad for him.

"I trust you, Chat Noir," she said, knowing it was what he wanted to ask.

But he pulled his hand away though when she went to take it.

"No," he said in a firm tone, his eyes hard locked with hers. "That can wait..."

"I always trusted you," she added on. "You may scare me a little..."

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

She then smiled. "Forgiven."

He smiled again. Happy and relieved. Marinette was such an amazing friend, willing to look past so much.

"You are so perfect for this," he remarked.

"I never agreed I'd join!" she stated and he held his hands up.

"Right! Right!"

She then sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do with him?

She then held her hand out. "I trust you, Chat Noir. And I will agree to go along with what it is you want to show me tonight before I make up my mind."

He was too blown away to say or anything but accept her handshake.

"So, what now?" she asked.

That was a good question! One that snapped him from his stupor and he smiled.

"Eh- Well.... I suppose I should ask what name I should call you by."

"Oh! Right... code names are a thing... ummm..."

She chewed her lip, looked around at various things for inspiration.

"Ugh! I'm terrible with names!" she finally said in defeat.

He chuckled and tilted his head to look at her. "Well, I could just call you Tigress."

"Yeah, that's original," she scoffed. "But... I can't think of anything better..."

"Just for tonight anyway. Something better may come along."

"Okay, fine. What next?"

He smiled. "Shall we go on an adventure and test out your new abilities?"

"I don't know about you, Chat Noir, but it is a school night."

"I promise I won't keep you out late. Just a half hour."

"And... There's no akuma, right?" she asked, looking for assurance.

Her look of worry was partly a part of her act, and also legitimate concern. She knew it was impossible to know when Hawk Moth would strike, but of all the situations to be caught in, tonight would have been impossible.

He grew close with a warm smile, and the hand he was still holding was then pressed to his chest.

"No. I wouldn't throw you into the fire like that, Marinette."

She caught her heart in her throat. He did it again.

"Y-you're not, suppose to call me that..." she replied, trying hard to suppress the sudden swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

He then looked surprised and dropped her hand as he covered his face with a pathetic laugh.

"Oh no..."

"I'll forgive you again," she said, trying to use his embarrassment as a way to regain her composure.

He started to peek over his fingers. "Thank you..."

_Adrien, you idiot, this is why you're not suppose to know who people are!_

She smiled proudly with her hands behind her back, trying to be Ladybug strong against him, not weak kneed Marinette!

But, oh her poor Kitty. Perhaps he was the one that would learn some things tonight.

"Shall we go?" he asked. He may have still felt a wave of heat upon his cheeks, but it would soon be forgotten by fun to come.

"Let's go."

She watched his smile grow. And with a curt bow he then turned away for just a moment, jumping upon the chimney ledge that connecting with the next set of roofs. She still couldn't believe she was agreeing to this, but she had let it get far without him showing any signs of thinking her Ladybug. Why not see it to the end?

And it became a fun idea to just play around with a different miraculous, playing a noob and messing with his head some. It was just for one night. Feigning a concerned expression as she eyed the distance he was expecting her to jump, hardly anything for their superpowers to achieve, but no normal girl could make it.

Adrien was excited to teach her all he learned, getting a chance to repeat that day she came to fencing for the tryouts. He never asked why she didn't try to continue fencing, she didn't need to be on the team to take lesions. But all of that was for another day. Right now, he needed to coach her in a different field as a different person.

He then extended his hand towards her. "Just one good jump," he said.

She tried to suppress the smirk she had at the thought of how dumbfounded and impressed he was about to be, because she was going to land more than that jump. And so she tensed and aimed for the open space next to him instead of where he was standing with the pose to catch he. Then went for it before he saw where she was focused.

And it was then that Marinette realized she was going to have to relearn everything she knew. It wasn't even the most powerful jump she could have made, but upon extending her foot out she found she over shot the narrow ledge all together and was now falling off the building all together.

Within the same flickering moments of realizing her disastrous mistake, Chat Noir dove after her and caught her arm with a yank towards himself. They both were going to fall to the streets below, but he caught the peak of the roof-line and managed to stick his boots to the shingles his back was sliding upon.

When Marinette realized it was over, she picked her face up from his chest, meeting the startled expression he had just a nose length away, one that was quickly replaced in a laugh.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed.

He looked so proud now, and she was a bundle of embarrassment, realizing she was practically laying on top of him in an intimate tangle of limbs as he kept her tight to himself and safe.

"Let's avoid the sides that don't have safe landing points till you get the hang of this, hum?"

"Ah... sure..." She groaned inwardly. How did she end up in this situation?

He then tilted his head some so to not cast as much of a shadow on her face, seemingly unaware or bothered by how close they truly were. "Is it just me, or is the red of your mask blending out more?'

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, and buried her blushing face into his chest again while he giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Roaar, kwami of restraint" is my own thing. As of writing this, we have no clue what the Tiger Miraculous gives, so I'm just making up my own theory, and you'll get to see what that entails next chapter. But you guys are smart so you might be able to guess._  
>  \---
> 
> I didn't expect this chapter to come out as chatty as it did, seeing as I was expecting the next to be even more so! WOOPS! Hah hah!
> 
> In part, I blame the fact that I'm not going to be able to adhere to my normal schedule of writing, where I normally will write about 3 chapters ahead of my preferred posting schedule, that way I can go back through the buffer after I've had a chance to detach, cut and paste bits back and forth, and try and produce a cleaner, smoother product according to my abilities. But right now, I'm posting them as I finish them, so I'm sorry if things are clunky.
> 
> TBH, I kind of wanted to just exclude the whole first bit, it didn't really add much of anything, but I had written that tiny banter with with Adrien and Plagg and I just couldn't bring myself to nix it all together.
> 
> In the future, when I'm not freaking out about leaks/spoilers messing with my current ideas, I may come back through and make some big changes/fixes, but the over all story won't change. (Anything worth pointing out? I'd like to hear!)
> 
> Also, you all don't have a clue how hard this chapter was to write! When I wrote the first chapter, it was all for the events of this and the next! But now that I got here, I feel I'm not living up to my own expectations! And the next is going to be even harder! Ah hahahah haha- oh crap... But really, should be fun regardless! :D
> 
> (P.S. I could use some good name suggestions for Tiger!Marinette. I know I use Tigress in my user name, but it's not something I want to use in story, nor was it something I thought about before deciding to use the Tiger!)


End file.
